Rapidash
Rapidash, labeled, ' The Rich Girl' started out as a Ponyta and eventually evolved to Rapidash. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regirock. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss and Team Electivire. She didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/the musical, but was part of the Airport Sideshow Crew. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Miltank. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Fire Horse Pokemon *Type: Fire *Height: 5'07" *Weight: 209.4 lbs *Ability: Flash Fire/Flame Body *Nature: Bold *Shape: *Footstep: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: ** ** ** ** Biography Ponyta grew up in the lap of luxury and never heard the word no in her life. Her father had earned every cent of his fortune and he had, had enough of his daughter's spoiled ways. The ad for Total Pokemon Island, gave her father Rapidash an idea. He told his daughter she would go on the TV show and earn her own money. Sadly his daugther's laziness, played against her and hard. Total Pokemon Island Ponyta started out the competition on Team Regirock with; Magby, Shellos, Starly, Slakoth, Gible, Cherubi, Houndour, Spiritomb and Buneary. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; Ponyta was the only non-jumper on the team. In Dodge Berry; Ponyta is scared to death when Gible freaks out over their wake up call. She also competes in the third and final match of the challenge with; Shellos, Starly, Houndour and Buneary. In The Scary Outdoors; Ponyta is constantly lazy all day and pisses off Gabite all day. Later that night is no shocker when, Ponyta is voted off at the Bonfire Ceremony that night. Ponyta becomes the 5th camper voted off and lands in 37th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Rapidash's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is Katy Perry's "Wide Awake" Gallery Rapidash Pokedex 3D.png|Rapidash in Pokedex 3D Rapidash Go.png|Rapidash in Pokemon Go Rapidash Kalos back.png|Rapidash's back sprite from Kalos Rapidash Kalos front.png|Rapidash's front sprite from Kalos Rapidash Unova back.png|Rapidash's back sprite from Unova Rapidash Unova front.png|Rapidash's front sprite from Unova Rapidash Unova back.gif|Rapidash's animated back sprite from Unova Rapidash Unova front.gif|Rapidash's animated front sprite from Unova Rapidash Shuffle.png|Rapidash in Pokemon Shuffle Rapidash rumble.png|Rapidash in Pokemon Rumble Rapidash hgss overworld.png|Rapidash's Over World sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Rapidash pr.png|Rapidash from Pokemon Ranger Rapidash md.png|Rapidash in Mystery Dungeon 2 Rapidash md2.png|Rapidash in the Original Mystery Dungeon Rapidash MD.png|Rapidash's Mystery Dungeon tile Rapidash Sinnoh back.png|Rapidash's back sprite from the Fourth Generation Rapidash HGSS.png|Rapidash's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Rapidash Plt.png|Rapidash's sprite from Pokemon Platinum Rapidash DP.png|Rapidash's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Rapidash Trozei.png|Rapidash in Pokemon Trozei Rapidash hoen back.png|Rapidash's back sprite from the Third Generation Rapidash emerald.gif|Rapidash's animated sprite from Pokemon Emerald Rapidash emerald.png|Rapidash's sprite from Pokemon Emerald Rapidash frlg.png|Rapidash's sprite from Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green Rapidash rs.png|Rapidash's sprite from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Rapidash johto back.png|Rapidash's back sprite from the Second Generation Rapidash crystal.gif|Rapidash's animated sprite from Pokemon Crystal Rapidash silver.png|Rapidash's sprite from Pokemon Silver Rapidash gold.png|Rapidash's sprite from Pokemon Gold Rapidash pinball.png|Rapidash in Pokemon Pinball Rapidash kanto back.png|Rapidash's back sprite from the First Generation Rapidash yellow.png|Rapidash's sprite from Pokemon Yellow Rapidash rb.png|Rapidash's spirte from Pokemon Red and Blue Rapidash green.png|Rapidash's sprite from Pokemon Green Rapidash's Premiere Card.jpg|Rapidash's Premiere Card in the Jungle Expansion Rapidash card.jpg|Flint's Rapidash card Rapidash vending s1.jpg|Rapidash's card the Vending Expansion Rapidash Expedition 26.jpg|Rapidash's card from the Expedition Expansion Rapidash Wizard's Promo.jpg|Rapidash's card from the Wizard Promo Expansion Rapidash Aquapolis.jpg|Rapidash's card from the Aquapolis expansion Rapidash EX FRLG.jpg|Rapidash's card from the Fire Red and Leaf Green expansion Rapidash DP card.jpg|Rapidash's card from the Diamond and Pearl expansion Rapidash Storm Front.jpg|Rapidash's card from the Storm Front expansion Rapidash Arceus EX.png|Rapidash's card from the Arceus Expansion Rapidash Arceus EX 2.jpg|Rapidash's second card from the Arceus expansion Rapidash Triumphant.jpg|Rapidash's card from the Triumphant expansion Dark Rapidash card.jpg|Dark Rapidash card from the Team Rocket expansion Karen's Rapidash.jpg|Karen's Rapidash card Rapidash ex delta species.png|Rapidash's card from the Delta Species expansion Rapidash anime.png|Rapidash in the Pokemon Anime Rapidash manga.png|Rapidash in the Pokemon Manga Rapidash OA FRLG.png|Rapidash's Original Artwork in Fire Red and Leaf Green Rapidash OA RB.png|Rapidash's Original Artwork in Pokemon Red and Blue Rapidash OA RG.png|Rapidash's Original Artwork in Pokemon Green Rapidash Dream.png|Rapidash's Dream World Art rapidash anime model.png|Rapidash's model for the Pokemon Anime Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:Finalists Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Electivire Category:Team Miltank Category:Team Skills Zygarde